shadow
by Narufan1st
Summary: Ravian is only a normal boy, well normal enough until a new kid transfers into his class and he finds out something so shocking it will change his life forever
1. the new boy

Shadow

In Eastwood public school a boy was sitting in class frowning to him. His name was Ravian Ice Johnson. He was a typical teenager, tall, brown hair and green eyes. His hair was long and wild and he had sea green eyes and not a single spot on his face with a skinny build.

It was second period and halfway throumgh the lesson a girl with long, blonde, wavy hair and baby blue eyes came in. she was dressed in jeans and a hoodie with no makeup on whatsoever.

When she introduced herself as Tristan galena that was when everyone cottoned on she was a male and were shocked to say in the least.

He walked over to Ravian and said "hi".

Ravian grunted in reply and continued day dreaming till class was over. He then grabbed his stuff and got out as soon as possible so the new boy couldn't follow him.

He went to the library. His favourite place to be in, It was calming surrounded by silence, books and computers. He fell asleep on a cushy beanbag and didn't wake up till the bell rang symbolising break was over.

He sleepily opened up his eyes and immediately noticed the new boy staring at him.

"What?" he snapped barely controlling his temper.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you looked like one of us" .

He didn't bother to even control his temper this time. He stood up, brushed past and left for third period which was science.

As he was snoozing through class his eye caught a tiger eating on the teacher's desk straight at him.

No one else seems to notice it so he kept it at the back of his mind that he was seeing things and should get an eye test later when the cat stood up and pounced


	2. stuck in wonderland

Chapter 2

It was all he could do not to jump out of the window but he put his head together and flipped the table up 360 degrees while turning it so the wild cat hit the table and fell with a loud thud.

A resounding silence filled the room. Everyone was staring at Ravian.

"care to share with us the reason you just broke a table Mr Johnson", said the teacher with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"uh..no"

"Good so detention for a week starting today"

After school Ravian sighed to himself. He hated school normally but always put on his best behaviour to avoid extra time in school.

Anyway what was that Tiger doing in his class and why didn't anyone else see it. Ravian thought about all of these before he got to the detention hall. Before he opened the door he saw Tristan signalling him.

"Don't go in" he whispered

Ravian looked inside the class through the glass in the door and saw a sight so startling he just kept gasping. He saw himself in the detention room having detention but that had to be a mistake

Tristan smiled showing his little white perfect teeth. "I took care of your tiny problem but in return even though it is sooner than expected, you have to come with me.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some explanations" Ravian calmly stated." Like why for instance did a tiger attack me? and why is there another me sitting in that room?"

"Tiger? What Tiger? You mean the hydroclaw? guess that's what you humans call it.

"And I'm guessing that you're insane so I'm just going to go home and I'll watch TV, play with my little sister and pretend that this whole crazy day never happened" Ravian shouted as he stormed out of the hallway and went home.

His little sister Angie was sitting on the sofa. She looked like her brother but had waist length brown hair but then she had big puppy brown eyes unlike him and she was turning 8 today. She was dressed in her favourite hello kitty T-shirt and a blue denim skirt with pink leggings.

"Brother, why are you so late" she frowned

"sorry, I'm here now for your birthday and that's all that matters" he mused as he picked her up and tickled her as she squealed with joy.

Their mum and dad had split up years ago and they lived with their 29 year old dad. He was just 16 when Ravian was born and their parents were high school sweethearts.

Now Ravian's dad, Jordan, went out drinking with his mates while Ravian and his uncle from his mum's side, Armani, took care of Angie and the house.

Armani came from the kitchen. Like Ravian's mum he had black hair and blue eyes but was only 19. He stayed with them while attending Uni and was a big help in their lives.

His black hair was long and hung at the sides of his face and his eyes were dark blue like the deep ocean. He had really pale skin with no blemishes and looked somewhat feminine. He wore black jeans and a white T-shirt with some rock band on it and red beats.

"why are you so late Ray-ray" he asked.

"sorry I had detention"

"you. Well that's a surprise. This is the first time I've ever heard of you having detention. You usually behave very well".

"I fell over a desk by mistake, strict teacher" he shrugged.

"anyway we are having fries and crispy chicken, come have yours!"

Ravian smiled and had some and they were splendid as always. Then Armani brought angie's birthday cake, big and full of chocolate they all took a huge slice.

Ravian then took armani's headphones without him knowing and went to listen to some music. It was twilight and everything seemed magical, someone knocked at his window.

He immediately thought it was Christy. The girl that lived opposite him and he had a crush on. She usually came in through the window to hang out with him since their windows were really close. He opened the window and in jumped Tristan dressed casually in a black shirt and skinny black jeans but didn't go with his bright blonde hair/

Ravian's eyes nearly popped out of the sockets. why did this strange boy keep following him? For a minute he was very tempted to push him out the window, Then he relented and didn't commit homicide.

"what are you doing here" He said with an openly hostile look on his face.

"I'll explain later, we have to go now" Tris then grabbed him and threw him out the window.

Ravian's first thought was that if he survived this he would kill tris then after a while he wondered why he hadn't hit the ground and blasted into a million pieces.

He gingerly opened his eyes and saw total darkness, nothing in site, then he hit the ground

It was a fall that seemed to shatter the earth itself. There was a huge crater in the slightest. He had a headache but that was as far as it went to him being hurt.

He promised to give Tris a slow and painful death the next time he saw him. As he was stumbling through the dark he felt a switch and when he pushed it, it switched on the lights and he saw the place properly

It was big and empty with a couple of cardboard boxes lying around. As he spotted a door and made towards it he heard a little "rawr" and saw a tiny lion cub. It was golden with green eyes and short, fuzzy fur. It noticed Ravian and purred while following him.

Since he didn't have the heart to leave it he carried it and they opened the door and headed in together

_that was the longer than I expected. That was where I stopped in my note book and I currently have no inspiration so I just made up the last line and ended the chapter. If you like it please review thankyou


End file.
